1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to an environmental monitoring system, and particularly to a system for detecting movement of sand, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ocean waves and tides greatly influence the topography of near shore areas by causing movement of rocks and sand. This sand transport is of interest not only to marine scientists but to the Coast Guard and Corps of Engineers since changes in bottom profile can have an adverse effect on shipping channels and harbors.
Studies of sand transport need some method of telling when and where sand is being moved. Presently this transport is measured by direct visual observation, radioactive or fluorescent tracers, with photography, or is estimated from multiple bathymetric measurements.
Visual observations result in real time information however such observations cannot be made when the water is turbid. Bathymetric measurements although operable in turbid water do not provide real time data whereas tracers require government licensing and stringent controls and monitoring during use.
The present invention provides a much needed detector for study of sand transport and is capable of providing real time data in turbid waters, with the additional advantage of being relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive.